What They Couldn't
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Dos chicas buscan tener lo que sus madres no pudieron tener. SwanQueen de segunda generación. Give it a try.


**AN: Denle una oportunidad, sé que no los va a decepcionar.**

 _"The Times are A-Changin'"_

 **Now to the Fic, es un SQ de segunda generación (kinda, i really don't know how to call it).**

 _What they couldn´t..._

La joven rubia había entrado sigilosamente por la ventana de la habitación de la morena; esta se encontraba sentada escribiendo concentrada en su computadora.

La joven Swan se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y se quedó mirando a su pequeña reina.

La joven Mills escribió dos párrafos más en su computadora antes de comenzar a tamborilear sus dedos contra su escritorio, para luego comenzar a rascarse la cabeza y tomarse del cabello, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia, _estaba teniendo un bloqueo de autor_.

La rubia intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pero no lo aguanto más y lanzó un no muy femenino ronquido antes de comenzar a carcajear. No pudo evitarlo, su reina se veía tan tierna cuando se bloqueaba y comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

La pequeña morena puso su rostro entre sus manos, sabiendo a seguras de quién era esa risa. No había escuchado a su madre abrir la puerta ni que llamaran a esta, así que sabía muy bien por donde había entrado la rubia. -¿Puede ser que nunca entres a mi casa como una _persona común_ en lugar de como una _delincuente común_?- Se quejo exasperada la morena utilizando el tono que su madre siempre utilizaba con la madre de la rubia.

De un pequeño salto la rubia se bajó de la ventana y se arrojó a la cama de la otra chica. -Buenos dias tambien para usted su Alteza.-

-¿Puede ser que nunca te tomes nada en serio?... Sheriff.- Agregó la morena siseando el nombre.

-Oh vamos, ¿Tú tampoco nunca vas a dejar eso? Hasta Mamá me llama así.-

-Claro que no voy a parar.- Respondió la dueña de la habitación con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

-Solo me confundí de día.- Se quejó exasperata. -Muchas personas confunden las fechas.- Intentó excusarse la rubia.

-Pero solo algunas pocas llevan su disfraz de Halloween puesto a la escuela.-

-Ese dia fue humillante.- Dijo la rubia mirando el suelo ruborizada.

-Y tu todavia no entiendes que me haces sentir así cada vez que me llamas Reina delante de toda la escuela.-

La rubia decidió incomodar un poco a su amiga poniéndose de pie para luego ponerse de rodillas frente a ella. -Pero tu sabes que desde que somos pequeñas tu siempre has sido mi pequeña reina y yo tu caballero, pirata, soldado, guardaespaldas, protector, etcétera, etcétera de brillante armadura y que mi espada siempre estara a tu servicio.- Dijo la rubia sobreactuando muy seriamente.

 _Y tenía razón, desde que tenían 5 años siempre jugaron a lo mismo, la pequeña morena era la reina y la rubia era su valiente caballero que peleaba contra dragones imaginarios o también había veces cuando le pedían a su tia Lily si podia transformarse en uno para jugar._

-Entonces Van... ¿Sobre que estabas escribiendo antes de que te bloquearas?- Pregunto Amy mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama.

-Ya sabes, algo para la escuela... solo que no se cómo... cómo colocar algunas palabras para explicar... el... tema... y eso...- Contesto Vanessa.

Amy miraba fijamente a su amiga y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro. -Estas mintiendo, recuerda, tengo un detector de mentiras.- Justo cuando Amy estaba diciendo esas palabras una morena paso por el pasillo y decidió entrar a la habitación de su hija.

-Vanessa cariño yo no preocuparia tanto sobre eso ya que supongo que es como el de su madre.- Regina entró en la habitación con todo el estilo de una reina. Se paró unos instantes inspeccionando a la rubia hija de su amiga quien al parecer como estaban en verano venía vestida un poco más ligera que de costumbre con sus zapatillas blancas, unos shorts de jean negro, una camisa celeste remangada hasta los codos y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello por el calor a falta de su chaqueta que había "heredado" de su madre. _Oh si Emma había hecho toda una ceremonia cuando Amy cumplio diesiseis para cederle su infame chaqueta roja._

Regina dirigió su vista hacia la ventana abierta y la mancha de tierra en el marco de esta, entonces continuo. -Al igual que otras habilidades que también parece haber heredado. La verdad es que todos los dias me pregunto como es que dejo a tu madre y tu tia seguir siendo policías.-

-Buenos dias tambien para usted Alcaldesa.-

-Señorita Swan buenos días claramente y la verdad es que espero que deje de imitar el comportamiento delictivo heredado de sus padres.-

-Lo intentare.-

Regina se volteo hacia su hija. -Vanessa, cariño, tu padre llamo.- Vanessa frunció el ceño. -Quiere saber si iras a cenar a su casa. ¿Iras?-

-Mamá no lo...-

Regina se acercó a su hija y la tomó por los hombros. -Van, no voy a obligarte a nada, pero debes darle una oportunidad a tu padre durante esta época, siempre lo evades por tres meses seguidos cuando se acerca esta fecha, el mes anterior, el mismo mes y el siguiente, ya pasaron varios años Vanessa hasta yo deje de tener resentimientos hacia él.-

Vanessa miro hacia el suelo y comenzó a jugar con el bordado de su vestido. -Esta bien Mamá. Ire.-

 _No es que Vanessa odiara a su padre, su tía o sus hermanastras, solo era el hecho de lo que le había hecho a su madre, Vanessa tenía diez años cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Robin y Zelena estaban juntos a espaldas de Regina, y todo se fue al diablo el dia que Zelena anunció que estaba embarazada nuevamente, ella y Robin habian criado a la pequeña Diana dejándola una semana con cada uno, pero al parecer Robin quería hacerse cargo completamente de este nuevo bebé y decidió contarle a Regina que era lo que sucedía a sus espaldas._

 _Las mujeres Swan se quedaron con ellas cuidando a sus amigas después de la separación. Regina no hizo nada, pero el resto de las personas que consideraba familia si lo hicieron, Emma le rompió la nariz, luego David, luego Snow, Henry también y por último Ruby y Granny, Regina solo le pidio que Vanessa se quedara con ella y Henry, y que el podria verla los fines de semana. Durante las primeras semanas Vanessa no quiso ver a su padre. Varios años despues decidio sacar el apellido de su padre de su nombre y pasar a ser solo Vanessa Mills._

-Mucho mejor, te llevare hacia allá a las siete. Estate preparada.- Regina se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, les pregunto a las chicas. -¿Quisieran que les traiga sandwiches y algo de tomar, chicas?-

Vanessa miro a su amiga. -¿Amy?-

-Sí.- Dijo la rubia. -Limonada y un Sandwich.-

-¿Van?- Pregunto Regina.

-Lo mismo por favor Mamá.-

-Está bien, en unos minutos se los traeré. ¿Alguna cosa especial que quieran que les coloque?.-

-Con Ketchup el mio Mamá.-

-Con Salsa Golf... ¿y podria ponerle tocino?- Pidió Amy.

Regina rodó los ojos. -Tenias que ser hija de tu madre.- Dijo la alcaldesa desde la puerta.

-Si quiere remoje el tocino en Ron para que también le recuerde a mi padre.- Dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué no me sorprenderá que respondas de esa forma?-

-Por que soy la Princesa Pirata.-

-Pense que eras la Sheriff.- Finalizó la conversación Regina mientras cerraba la puerta con una burlona sonrisa.

-QUE NO ME LLAME ASÍ.- Gritó la rubia.

-Nada de gritar en mi casa querida.- Sonó la lejana voz de Regina.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que la rubia lo interrumpiera. -Entonces Van... ¿Sobre que estabas escribiendo? Y no me mientas, no tendré un detector de mentiras pero se cuando me mientes.-

-Ehm...Ehm... Nada.- Dijo un poco nerviosa Vanessa. -Solo algunas cosas para la escuela... y esas cosas...- Vanessa vio en la cara de Amy que en cualquier momento le iba a decir que diga la verdad por que no le estaba creyendo nada. -Y... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?-

Amy sabía claramente que su amiga le estaba mintiendo con lo de escribir para la escuela y sabía muy bien que quería evadir el tema y esta vez se lo dejaría, porque claramente era pésima en esto, y además acababa de pisar exactamente sobre el tema por el cual se presentó este día en su ventana.

-La verdad es que varios chicos me invitaron pero no acepte a ninguno.- Dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-¿QUE?- Pregunto un poco enojada Vanessa. -¿A ti te invitan varios y te das el lujo de no aceptar a ninguno? A mi no se me ha acercado nadie a preguntarme.- Vanessa dejó de sonar tan enojada y en su lugar comenzó a sonar un poco triste. -Acaso tengo algo malo que...- La morena se vio interrumpida por Amy quien ponía sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Nunca se atreva a decir eso mi Reina.- Vanessa se sonrojo como siempre cada vez que Amy empleaba ese tono con ella. -No se animan a invitarte porque tienen miedo.-

-¿Miedo?-

-Exactamente. A nadie le gusta ser rechazado, todos te ven como que eres demasiado para ellos, que no son dignos de caminar con una reina, todos te tienen en tan alta estima que creen que no son suficiente y se acobardan, y eso que todavía muchos no llegaron a pensar en todo lo que les haría tu madre en cuanto pusieran un pie en su puerta.- Esto alegró un poco a la morena.

-Esta bien aceptare eso.- Vanessa tomó las manos de la rubia. -Ahora dime cual es tu excusa para no haber aceptado a nadie.-

Amy se paro y nerviosa comenzó a moverse por la habitación mientras se rascaba el cuello. -Bueno, lo que sucede es que... es que...-

-Vamos Sheriff sea valiente.-

-Esta bien, lo que sucede es que estoy esperando a que la persona que me gusta me invitara, pero creo que nunca lo va a hacer así que yo voy a tener que hacer el primer movimiento.-

Vanessa se paró de su silla emocionada y tomó las manos de su amiga nuevamente. -Dime, dime, dime, ¿QuieneselComoesquenomedijisteantesNosesuponequelasamigassecuentantodoComopudistenodecirmealgocomoesto? ¿Quién. Es. El?- Soltó Vanessa a una velocidad casi inentendible.

Amy solo soltó una de las manos de Vanessa antes de voltearse para dar un respiro, esto podría arruinar una amistad de toda la vida o podría transformarla en algo mejor.

Fuera de la vista de Vanessa, Amy hizo un movimiento de muñeca e hizo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano. -¿Van?-

-¿Sí?- Dijo Vanessa esperando escuchar el nombre de la persona de la cual gustaba su mejor amiga.

-Soy una de esas personas que le faltaba valentía y no se creía suficiente.- Se dio la vuelta y se colocó en una rodilla frente a su amiga ofreciéndole la rosa. -¿Mi reina me daría el honor de ir al baile conmigo?- Dijo finalmente Amy con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Esta no es otra de tus bromas no?- Pregunto algo confundida Vanessa mientras dudaba entre si tomar la rosa o no, aun sin soltar la otra mano de Amy.

-Responde Si o No, así te lo digo.- Dijo Amy sin bajar su nerviosa sonrisa.

Vanessa vio los nervios en la cara de su amiga y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. -Hem... hem... esto... ¿Que sucederia si digo que si?-

Amy no dejó caer su sonrisa y contestó con sinceridad. -Te haré la chica más feliz del mundo y te dare la noche más increíble de tu vida. Incluso vestire un vestido si me lo pides.-

-¿Y si digo que no?-

-Dire que solo era una broma, luego inventare una excusa para irme diciendo que mi abuelo me necesita, pero en lugar de eso iré a casa a llorar hasta dormirme.- Eso también era sincero, Amy no sabia que pasaria si Vanessa la rechazara. -¿Entonces?-

-¿Y qué pasaría si digo que si pero solo con la condición de que me lleves en una cita de verdad después del baile?- Respondió Vanessa mientras tomaba el tallo de la rosa entre sus dedos.

-Voy a ser la chica más feliz de todo el maldito pueblo.- La sonrisa de Amy denotaba felicidad. -Así que dalo por hecho, ¿Entonces es un si?-

Vanessa tomó la rosa entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su rostro para olerla. -Claro que si.-

Amy se puso de pie rápidamente y abrazo a Vanessa con todas sus fuerzas. -Gracias.- La beso en la mejilla. -Gracias.- La nariz. -Gracias.- La frente. -Gracias.- La otra mejilla. Por último la tomó de las manos y la miró con todo el cariño de su ser. -¿Me permitirá mi reina besarla en los labios?-

Vanessa lanzó una pequeña risa. -Si esto fuera una situación común diría que hasta la primera cita, pero nos hemos besado tantas veces a lo largo de los años que no creo que tenga sentido en este momento detenerte.-

Amy se acerco lentamente a los labios de Vanessa y colocó un suave y casto besos sobre estos para luego colocar su frente contra la de la otra chica. -No sabes cuanto espere para hacer esto aunque sigue sin contar como nuestro primer beso. ¿Tu lo recuerdas?-

Vanessa se sentía muy cómoda estando así con Amy, la verdad es que nunca lo habia notado pero ahora sentía que no podía dejar que esa chica se alejara de su lado. -Claro que lo recuerdo, era año nuevo y las dos teníamos 6, cuando llegaron las doce todos celebraron y varias parejas se besaron, le preguntamos a la tía Ruby el por qué se besaban y ella nos dijo que era por que eran personas especiales la una para la otra.-

Amy mejoro su agarre de las manos de Vanessa sin apretarlas mucho para que no se clavara las espinas de la rosa. -Luego de que nos dijo eso nos miramos y nos dimos un pequeño beso, todos se sorprendieron y nos dijeron que las niñas pequeñas no deberían de hacer esas cosas. ¿Recuerdas que para el año siguiente nos encerramos en un closet para poder besarnos a las doce?-

-Si y lo seguimos haciendo hasta ahora, todos los años.- Esta vez Vanessa se acerco a besar a Amy.

-¿Y como es que te diste cuenta?... de esto digo, por que la verdad es que se siente muy bien y no entiendo cómo es que nunca lo note, pero ahora que lo veo bien tiene todo el sentido del mundo.-

-La verdad es que no se si estuve enamorada de ti de toda la vida o si en medio de todo esto hubo un momento que me dije a mi misma que no podía pasar un solo momento sin estar a tu lado, tal vez fue por ese primer beso en año nuevo o los siguientes, las veces que me curabas las heridas cuando me pelaba las rodillas cuando me caía al patinar, tal vez fue esa semana que pasaste recostada a mi lado reconfortandome cuando mi Padre murio.- _Killian Jones había sido un gran padre y esposo, sobrevivió al infierno y los muchos desafíos que se impusieron frente a él y su familia, pero no pudo sobrevivir a la reversa que le mandaron sus vicios, vivir en un mundo con magia parcial bebiendo Ron como almuerzo lo destrozó por dentro y la cirrosis se lo llevó. Todos lamentaron su pérdida, se había convertido en un hombre honorable._

-Eso es muy hermoso. Me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de decirmelo Amy, yo creo que nunca hubiese encontrado el valor.-

-Y creeme que fue bastante dificil, no sabia si me enviavas señales mezcladas o algo por el estilo y eso me lo hacia bastante dificil ya que no sabia si sentias lo mismo o simplemente estabas siendo tu misma.-

-¿Cuales señales mezcladas?-

-¿Enserio no lo sabes? Me volvias loca todos los días con esas cosas.-

-¿Cuales?-

-Los sentones cuando te sentabas en mis piernas y comenzabas a saltar, cuando ibas por mi espalda y me mordías el lobulo, cuando me agarrabas de los pechos para probar tu punto,- Vanessa se ponía completamente roja al notar que todo lo que decía Amy era verdad. -el hecho de que nos sigamos besando en año nuevo, la cantidad de veces que rechazaste a chicos por que tenias planes conmigo. La verdad es que todos los dias tenia ganas de decirtelo, solo que siempre me acobardaba y me decía que simplemente me conformara con besarte en año nuevo, que esto jamas pasaria.-

-Y la verdad es que todavia no esta pasando, no me has llevado a una cita ni nada todavía.-

-Pero estoy segura de que mueres por besarme.-

-Estoy un poco confundida todavia con esto, pero tienes razón.- Dijo Vanessa antes de sumir a Amy en un beso largo y apasionado, ahora parecía que las dos no podían vivir sin los labios de la otra. Se separaban por pequeños periodos de tiempo para recuperar algo de aire para luego sumirse nuevamente en esa electrizante sensación que provocaba en cada una los labios de la otra. La rosa descansaba entre sus dedos entrelazados como simbolo de su union.

Todo el amor en el aire se vio disipado cuando tuvieron que separarse violentamente al escuchar como cristal se rompía contra el suelo.

Las chicas se veían completamente culpables mientras Regina veía con el ceño fruncido el vaso que acababa de caérsele al suelo por la sorpresa y como la limonada en manchaba la alfombra. -Señorita Swan-Jones, juraría que entre su madre, usted y todo su familia lo único que buscan es….-

-Mamá.- Se quejo Vanessa antes de que su madre continuara.

Regina simplemente bajó la cabeza para mirar nuevamente la alfombra manchada, no quería reconocer la rosa que descansaba entre las manos de las chicas siendo la única cosa que las mantenía unidas aún. -Esa mancha será dificil de sacar.- Dijo Regina para distraerse, no quería que se repitiera lo que paso con Henry, aunque eso haya sido unos cuantos niveles peores ya que lo encontró desnudo, y no importaba que ya fuera mayor, seguía siendo su bebé y Vanessa también.

Amy agito su mano y el vaso se recompuso, la limonada salió de la alfombra y se colocó nuevamente en el vaso.

Regina miró a la joven Swan con la mirada que tiene reservaba siempre para la madre de la misma, ahora se vería obligada a ver a otro de sus hijos crecer y comenzar a salir, Regina la verdad es que no quería pensar en eso, simplemente respiro fuerte por la nariz y miró a ambas chicas quienes seguían sosteniendo la rosa. -¿Que está sucediendo aquí?- Pregunto la alcaldesa.

Amy dio un paso adelante. -Invite a Vanessa al baile.-

Regina frunció el ceño -Aun eso no te da derecho a….-

-MAMÁ.- Grito Vanessa. -Solo fue un beso.

La morena mayor simplemente ignoró a su hija después de que la detuviera y miró a la rubia en la habitación. -¿Por lo menos la has llevado en una cita o como sea que los jóvenes lo llamen ahora?-

-Nop, pero pienso hacerlo después del baile.-

-Le prometo que no se lo perdonaré si algún día veo a mi hija llorando por su culpa.-

-Y lograré que eso solo sea de felicidad señora alcaldesa.-

-Esta bien.- Regina miró hacía la ventana y noto nuevamente la pisada en el marco. -Nuevas reglas de la casa. Ya no más entradas por la ventana, si vienes a mi casa entrarás por la puerta principal o te quedas afuera.- Volteo la mirada hacia su hija. -Siempre que la señorita Swan esté aquí quiero esta puerta abierta de par en par, si tienen pijamadas o se queda a dormir tiene que haber una tercera persona o dormirá en el sofa. Si tus notas comienzan a bajar por esta relación ya no verás a ninguna Swan hasta que tus notas suban nuevamente.- Regina termino y apuntó a ambas chicas. -¿Estamos de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-

-Entendido.-

-Ahora con lo del baile….- La mayor de las Mills dejo los sandwiches y el vaso de limonada que no se había roto sobre el escritorio de su hija para luego dirigirse a la joven Swan. -Vendras aqui a las 7 en punto a retirar a mi hija y la traes de regreso a las 10…-

-11.- Re doblo Amy.

-10 Ni un minuto más pero si quieres algunos minutos menos, ven con una carroza fúnebre, en un caballo, incluso autorizare que puedas conducir una patrulla, pero que ni se ocurra venir en esa monstruosidad amarilla de tu madre, llegas a tocar a mi puerta con esa cosa estacionada en mi entrada y te juro que…-

-Hasta las 11 y prometo no traer el auto de mi madre.- Repitió la rubia.

-Serás hija de tus padres… Dije que ni un minuto más, tan solo animate a…-

-MAMÁ.- Se volvió a quejar Vanessa mientras tomaba a Amy por la cintura para que no le siguiera la discusión a su madre, ya sabía cómo habían terminado las cosas cuando Violet decidió discutirle a su madre.

Regina tomó el vaso de Limonada reconstruido con la limonada que había caído en la alfombra dio una última mirada a la joven Swan antes de resoplar. -Iré a cambiar esto, no creo que quieran beber limonada filtrada por alfombra.- La alcaldesa se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la cocina. -Recuerden mantener la puerta abierta.- Las chicas sonrieron. -Lo digo enserio.-

Vanessa y Amy volvieron a reirse. Amy tomo a Vanessa de la cintura y se arrojo a la cama llevandose a la joven Mills con ella. -Entonces…. Hermosa… ¿Como crees que lo tome mi mamá?-

Vanessa se recosto sobre el hombro de Amy y la abrazo de costado. -Enserio me preguntas eso…. La verdad es que yo me hubiese preocupado más sobre que seria lo que nos diria mi madre, tenemos suerte que nos sorprendio y lo tomo bastante bien…-

-Con que lo haya tomado mejor que lo de Henry y Violet me sobra.-

-Mejor de cuando los encontro besandose… o mejor que cuando le arruinaron la posición de la vaquera invertida para toda la familia….- Dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Amy abrazo mas fuerte a Vanessa y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas. -De donde haz aprendido esas cosas pervertida…-

Vanessa se retorcia de la risa mientras se las devolvia a la rubia. -De de donde mas crees, tus madres son muy ruidosas….-

-¿Madres?-

-Acaso crees que tu Mamá y la tia Lily son simplemente mejores amigas.-

-¿Que?-

Vanessa la vio confundida. -¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta?-

-¿Mi mamá y la tia Lily? Yo pensaba eso de tu madre y Maléfica…. Pero mi Mamá.-

-¿Enserio? Vive en tu casa y duerme en la misma cama con tu madre, se que lo hacen a escondidas pero las he atrapado varias veces... No entiendo como es que tu nunca las atrapaste.-

Amy seguia un poco confundida aún pero decidio continuar. -Bueno entonces creo que ya podemos dejar de preocuparnos por mi madre… pero no puedo parar de pensar en Henry cuando se entere que sus hermanitas estan juntas.-

-Si lo dices así suena bastante incestuoso…. De todas formas dejando el ocasional incesto de lado, creo que el estaría feliz, recuerdo que cuando… mi padre... dejo a Mamá... el me conto que antes pensaba que los finales felices de nuestras mamás era la una con la otra, quizás él piense que de esta forma nosotras podramos tener lo que ellas no pudieron, un final feliz.-

Amy comenzó a picar con su dedo la mejilla de Vanessa -Sabes que prácticamente acabas de proponerme matrimonio.- Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Usted ya quiere que me arrepienta de mi decisión Sheriff.-

-No, solo quería ser yo la que te lo propusiera.- Dijo Amy mientras comenzaba a llenar la cara de Vanessa con besos.

-Hey, hey, hey…- Vanessa intentaba detener a Amy. Sólo la logró detener cuando hizo que sus labios coincidieran con los de la rubia. -Llevamos media hora de novias y ya estamos hablando de casamientos…-

-Y bueno tal vez seamos amor verdadero como mis abuelos, o la tía Ruby y Dorothy, o Aurora y Phillip, o algunas de las múltiples parejas que tienen el poder para romper maldiciones pero nunca hacen nada cuando nos ataca algun psicopata.-

Las dos se quedaron recostadas cómodamente, Amy acariciaba el cabello de Vanessa mientras está descansaba sobre su hombro acariciando el pañuelo rojo en el cuello de la rubia.

-Entonces... ¿Que estabas escribiendo?- Pregunto Amy mientras levantaba una ceja.

Vanessa se levantó del hombro de Amy y la miró como siempre mira su madre a la madre de la rubia. -Tenias que arruinar el momento ¿No?- Preguntó enojada.

Amy se hundió en la cama y preguntó con una sonrisa. -¿Podría tener mi sandwich?-

La joven Mills se tomó del puente de la nariz para no matar a su novia. -Oh Sheriff Swan. ¿Que se supone que haga con usted?- Se quejó la morena mientras tomaba su sándwich y el de la rubia.

La joven la tomó por la cintura y la tiró a la cama. -¿Tal vez alimentarme?- Preguntó pícaramente mientras le daba un mordisco al sándwich en la mano de Vanessa con sensualidad.

-¿Puede ser que lo único hetero en ti sean tus ojos?-

-Sabes que los amas.- Dijo confiada la rubia guiñando un ojo por vez.

-¿Y por qué crees que mis colores favoritos son el azul y el verde aunque no tenga nada de esos colores a mi alrededor?- Dijo antes de colocar un beso bajo cada ojo.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto terminaria así te hubiese dicho lo que sentía mucho antes.-

-No te quejes yo acabo de darme cuenta que siempre estuve esperando algo más de nuestra amistad.-

* * *

Regina volvió a ingresar a la habitación de su hija para encontrarse con la vista de su hija acorralada a su cama con la joven Swan sobre ella mordiendo uno de los sándwiches que su hija sostenía en sus manos. Esta vez logró sostener el vaso antes de que terminara destrozándose contra el piso. Regina la iba tener bastante dificil acostumbrándose a esto y sabía que las iba a encontrar varias veces en posiciones parecidas, pero no quería pensar en eso, las chicas ya eran bastante inseparables como amigas, no quería imaginarse como serían ahora como novias.

Regina dejó el vaso de limonada sobre el escritorio de su hija y salió de la habitación para largar un largo suspiro, tal vez ellas lograrian obtener lo que ella solo tenía parcialmente, un final feliz.

* * *

 **AN: Well I suppose that will do it for now. So tell me what you think. Se que no tengo perdón por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero estoy estudiando Arquitectura y si alguien más lo hace o lo hizo, sabe muy bien que te consume mucho tiempo ya que hay que dibujar como enfermo para conseguir algo.**

 **Durante un tiempo había pensado en dar mis Fics en adopción, pero luego pensé, que la razón por la cual había comenzado a escribir Fics era por que yo quería que la historia siguiera como yo quería, así que espero que me sigan leyendo y queriendo cuando por fin actualice los Fics, espero no me odien. Au revoir.**

" _Sometimes I feel so happy, Sometimes I feel so sad. Sometimes I feel so happy, But mostly you just make me mad. Baby, you just make me mad. Linger on, your pale blue eyes. Linger on, your pale blue eyes."_


End file.
